


Take a break

by sideways_hedgehog



Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Gets a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, author also wants a hug, but not realy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways_hedgehog/pseuds/sideways_hedgehog
Summary: Roman's overworked and Virgil will make him take a break if he has to drag him out himself.Self indulgent because I really want a hug
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Take a break

With the deadline for the next script coming up Roman was busy. His boyfriend understood that and was doing his best to give him space and focus on managing the anxiety that came with encroaching deadlines. However, while Virgil admired roman's dedication, he hadn't left his room in over 24 hours and hadn't eaten for at least 12. 

Both Patton and Logan had attempted to get him to come out and relax in their own ways; they both had been unsuccessful.  
As the clock ticked on and the creative side began to show no signs of stopping Virgil made up his mind. He was going to make Princy rest if he had to drag him out, kicking and screaming. 

When he knocked and received no answer, Virgil pushed the door open a crack and peered inside. The floor was littered with scrunched up balls of paper, the plate of food Patton had left was half finished and pushed to the side. The room was dark, a reading light illuminating the desk. The atmosphere was more oppressive than usual which only worked to strengthen the anxious Side's resolve to get Roman into the commons for a nap. On the far wall sat the prince himself who was staring at a blank sheet of paper and seemingly hadn't noticed the other side's entrance.

Virgil cleared his throat shocking Roman out of his trance. He started muttering about how it was almost finished and that Virgil didn't need to worry.

"Ro, I'm not worried about the script I'm worried about you. You're really out of it; you need a break. Maybe a nap too. A change of scenery will do you a world of good. C'mon" Virgil becomes to the door before reaching out a hand to the dishevelled side in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah hot topic, I just need to finish this."

Instead of responding, Virgil wrapped his arms around Romans shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Maybe I could take a break..."

He got up, and Virgil pulled him towards the loveseat in the corner of the light side commons before settling into his lap. Running a hand through his boyfriend's hair, kissing him lightly.  
"You need to take better care of yourself Princy."  
A vague sound of agreement came from the red side as he dozed off with his head on Virgil's shoulder. He smiled and settled down to scroll through tumblr until the princely side woke up once more.


End file.
